Wings of Fire: Coming Storm
by ToastCats
Summary: Ambitious dragons plotting to destroy. Wars arising. Powerful secrets. A dragon named Amethyst must fly to the ends of the earth to stop the coming storm.
1. Prologue

**_Prologue_**

The gray dragon ran, holding a small, lavender dragonet in his talons. Thunder boomed, and his eyes were blurred because of the rain. The dragons behind him were hard to see in the storm, but there was an unmistakeable static feeling that meant there were Stormwings close by. He reached the edge of the sea, but a gray-blue dragon pinned him down. "Windshear, you dont have to do this!" The gray dragon said.

"I am loyal to the queen, unlike you, Cyclone," he said. "What does it matter that one dragonet dies so a whole tribe can live?"

"I thought you were better than this, I thought we were friends!"

"Hahahahaha! We were never friends, I was just keeping an eye on you so you wouldn't do something like this!" While the two dragons were talking, the little dragonet had wriggled free. She wasn't safe, though, there were more dragons coming. She accidentally stepped on a piece of driftwood and it was swept out to sea. She squeaked in terror, but the two fighting dragons didn't notice it until it was too late. She was barely a speck in the dark sky.

"That dragonet is gone, and it's all your fault!" Winshear roared, "Think about what's going to happen to the continent that thing lands on!"

" _If_ it makes it to another continent," Cyclone said. "There _are_ no other continents for all we know!"

"Well..." Windshear said, making chills run down Cyclone's spine. "I promised that by the end of tonight, a dragon would be dead." He swiftly ran over and grabbed Cyclone. "I intend to keep that promise." Then, he slit Cyclone's throat and flew away, leaving the bleeding corpse on the shore, where it got washed out to sea.

The dragonet was clinging onto the wood like a leech to skin. When she looked down, the black ocean looked like an endless pit, waiting to swallow her. She stayed like that, awake, for the whole night.

The next morning, the storm had calmed down, and she was floating peacefully in an endless expanse of blue. Hunger clawed at her stomach, but she didn't dare go in the water. She was also thirsty, but there was no freshwater in sight.

"M-mommy?" A little voice squeaked, "whe-where are y-you?"

She kept calling for her mother, but there was never an answer. Soon, she was too hungry to speak. She dipped her claw in the water, but pulled it out quickly because she felt something terribly slimy touch her. Then, she felt a wave splash over her tail and turned around. There was a pile of strange fish lying where that wave had hit. The dragonet was baffled, but she was too hungry to think about it for long. After eating, she fell asleep.

It went on like this for months, but she was growing less sane by the minute. Dragons need water, and water was something she didn't have, even though she was surrounded by it.Then, one day, when she thought she would die of thirst, gray clouds gathered in the sky and it started to rain. She opened her mouth, relieving her thirst, when a huge wave, looked up before her. She screamed right before it came down, and everything went dark.

 **End of Prologue**


	2. Chapter 1

**_Chapter 1_**

"Let's have a contest to see who can eat the most strawberries!" Amethyst said to Peacemaker, her best friend.

"Hey! You got a head start!" He said.

Amethyst giggled between the strawberries that she was shoveling into her mouth. By the end of the contest, their stomachs were full. The bushes were almost empty, with only one or two strawberries left. They both flew back to Jade Mountain Academy, talking about the dragonets of destiny the whole time.

"Do you think they liked strawberries?" Peacemaker asked.

"I'm pretty sure they didn't even get the _sun_ when they were under that mountain," Amethyst replied.

They both landed back at the entrance to the great hall when they were blocked by a mean-looking Sandwing.

 _Oh no_ she thought.

"Get out of our way Saguaro!" Peacemaker growled.

"Oh yeah? What're you gonna do about it?" He sneered, waving his tail menacingly.

"This," Peacemaker said as he tried to go around him. Saguaro blocked him with his wing though.

"Let us through!" Amethyst exclaimed. Saguaro raked his claws across her side.

Peacemaker roared angrily and jumped onto his back. Saguaro ran his back into a wall, knocking him off. He then put a long scratch on his back with his tail. Amethyst had had enough. She felt the electricity flow through her bones and gather in her throat. Then, she let it out. The next thing she knew, there was a pale yellow dragonet lying in the clearing, half burned.

She gasped, and ran inside to get the dragonets. She came back with Clay, Sunny, and Tsunami. There was also an annoying large audience of dragonets following them to see what had happened. A perfectly wonderful day had turned into the worst day ever.

"How did this happen?" Clay asked.

" _OUCH_!" Tsunami roared when she tried to pick up the half-baked Sandwing. "SOMETHING SHOCKED ME!"

Amethyst felt uncomfortable knowing that it was her who had nearly killed Saguaro, if he would live, anyway. She had never done that before and had no explanation. She wanted answers, but those were something nobody had. She was regretting doing it, but she also felt this strange, static, sense of power. Then, she had a flashback.

 _Dragons were chasing her in a giant storm while someone was carrying her to safety. They reached a beach and a dragon landed on them. She felt crushed and wriggled free of the two dragons. The storm scared her, though, and so she stepped back a few steps. The biggest mistake of her life. Before she knew it, she didn't see land anymore, only the black water stretching to the horizons._

She thought about this thought many times a day. She thought it was a memory, but it might just have been her imagination. Yet, it felt so real...

"Who is responsible for this?!" Tsunami growled at them.

"I-I am," Amethyst said quietly. " I did this," she said a little louder.

"You?" Clay asked, "You don't even have fire, how would _you_ do something like this?" He motioned towards Saguaro.

Peacemaker groaned and everybody turned to look at him. His scales were black near the cut.

Then, Sunny said, "Enough fighting! It doesn't matter who the culprit is, what matters is that these dragonets survive!"

"Wait for me in my office," Tsunami said to Amethyst before she and Clay rushed off to the lake, carrying Saguaro. Sunny went to get some cactus for the Sandwing slash, so everyone's attention went to Amethyst.

"How did you do that?" "What shocked Tsunami?" "Why do you look funny?" Were some of the questions the dragonets asked, but she knew that the real question they were all thinking was "Why are you so different and strange?" She knew they were all thinking _that dragon's crazy_ and _where did_ that _freak come from?_

She felt overwhelmed without Peacemaker to help her and flew to Stonemover's cave. That was the place she always went to get some peace when Peacemaker wasn't there.

"Hey Stonemover," she said.

"Hello Amethyst," He replied. "What happened?" Him saying that startled her at first, but then again, it always did. Stonemover said this because he knew she only went there when something was wrong. She went there a lot.

"I have possibly killed a dragon. I felt a wave of energy gathering in my throat and then I let it loose. Then, there was a burned, electrocuted Sandwing in front of me. Also, Peacemaker got stabbed by his tail."

"Electrocuted?" Stonemover asked.

"Yeah?" She said.

"I've heard myths of dragons with electricity powers, but I never believed them. If those myths are true, then there is a storm coming. A deadly storm, like none you have ever seen before."

 **End of chapter 1**


	3. Chapter 2

**Sorry I haven't published in a while. I will try to do it frequently.**

"Oh no... I've read about this," Starflight said. "Rumor has it, Clearsight had a vision of giant storm clouds flying to Pyhrria from the sea, then, when they got closer, she realized they were dragons, a whole tribe of them, carrying an electric storm with them. StormWings."

"You think _I_ am a StormWing?" She worried, "That can't be true, there are no continents other than Pyhrria and Pantala... right?"

"Well, It's just a rumor so it might not be true," he replied, trying to calm her down.

"I'm going to go see Peacemaker," She said as she walked out of the library towards the healing cave. When she got there, Peacemaker's scratch was bandaged.

"Hey Amethyst," he smiled at her. "I don't know what you did, but it was cool. You sure showed him!"

She smiled back. "Is Saguaro okay?"

"He's fine, he'll be back up and bullying again soon," Then he said under his breath, "Maybe..."

 _Have I just_ killed _a dragon? Maybe I'm more dangerous than I thought._ She hoped that Saguaro would survive, even if he was _terrible_. "Let's go outside," she held out her talon to Peacemaker. He took it, but then pulled back quickly.

"Ouch!" He yelped. "Static." He then said casually, trying to hide the worry on his face.

They went out to a ledge on the mountain where they could see the sun setting out over the ocean. The waves were a beautiful yellow and orange from the sun's reflection. If they looked in the opposite direction, they could see the moon and the stars. They watched it for a while until Amethyst thought she saw movement out of the corner of her eye. She turned around just as she was tackled and pinned down. Peacemaker screamed and Amethyst tried to call for help when claws went around her mouth, holding it shut. The dragon holding her was cold and bluish-white, like ice.

"If you play along, you won't get hurt, purple dragon," the IceWing said in a not-so-nice voice. Peacemaker screamed again, and Amethyst couldn't bear it anymore. She felt the same feeling she had felt earlier that day, opened her mouth, and let it out again. The IceWing almost looked part NightWing from how black it was. The other dragon, who was also an IceWing, had Peacemaker pinned down with one of his wings and part of his tail frozen. She blew that IceWing off him with her shockbreath and she saw that Peacemaker was bleeding from cuts that were made by the IceWing's serrated claws.

"Can you fly?" She asked. He responded with a moan. She picked him up and flew to the entrance to the academy with some trouble, but she got him there.

"Help!" She cried, "Peacemaker needs help!" A SkyWing came out to see what it was, saw Peacemaker, and bolted to get the dragonets. After a while, Sunny, Starflight, Tsunami, and Clay rushed out. Tsunami muttered something about dragonets needing to be more careful and how they don't want dead dragons in this school. Clay and Sunny carried Peacemaker to the healing cave.

"YOU! IN MY CAVE NOW!" Tsunami roared at Amethyst. She followed Tsunami to her office.

"What did I do?" She asked.

"Tell me what happened." Tsunami said.

"We were up in the cliffs and then we were attacked by IceWings."

"IceWings?" Tsunami was alarmed. "You may go now... Stay out of trouble though!"

Amethyst wondered what the whole IceWing thing was about. Meanwhile, Tsunami found Winter, Moon, and Qibli.

"I have some alarming news," Tsunami said. "The IceWings have found out about Peacemaker."

 **End of Chapter 2**

 **Hope you enjoyed! I will publish Chapter 3 ASAP**


	4. Chapter 3

**This is Chapter 3. Self-explanitory. _Warning! Spoilers in this chapter, do not read if you have not read book 10 of the WoF series!_**

 _What is happening?_ Amethyst thought. _The dragonets seem_ worried _about something._

Their expressions whenever the name Peacemaker came up had been strange enough, much less that one of them was always guarding him. She didn't understand.

 _What about him do I not know?_ She thought. Then, on that horrible morning, she found out.

"I-I shouldn't tell you..." Moon trailed off, "but you're his best friend, you deserve to know. Just promise not to tell him."

"I promise" Amethyst replied.

"Alright. Peacemaker... is Darkstalker,"

Amethyst was speechless. _Peacemaker... no, he_ can't _be._

"But he is," Moon said. "He wanted to destroy the IceWings so we enchanted a strawberry and he ate it. Now, he's Peacemaker."

"You _enchanted_ a strawberry?!" She asked. "You're an _animus?_ "

"No! Just... no more questions. Please."

"But you read my mind or something, I don't understand!" She was desperate for answers.

Moon sighed, "I never should have told you..." Then, she walked away.

"But..." Amethyst started, but then stopped, knowing she wouldn't get answers. It was horrible. She knew part of something, but the rest would probably never be answered. She tried to remember what she had read about Darkstalker.

 _He lived about 2000 years ago but he plotted to become king and killed his own father but he disappeared one day and... uh.. aghhh I can't remember!_ It was frustrating. She sighed and thought she would go see Starflight about it when she remembered.

 _Prince Arctic... he killed Arctic so the IceWings want revenge! Oh no..._

If Queen Snowfall wanted Peacemaker dead, she would stop at nothing to kill him. Those IceWings were probably assassins, and she had probably killed both of them.

 _I have to go tell Peacemaker._ She thought, but then Moon's words replayed in her head. _Promise not to tell him. Well, I'll at least go_ see _him..._

She made her way to the healing cave, but she was delayed by a fight between five of the Jade Mountain. They were crowding the hall so she had to make a detour.

 _I could have broken up that fight._ She realized. _With my shockbreath I could teach them a lesson._

But then she shook her head. _I couldn't do that, dragons would get hurt._

She got to the healing cave after taking that long detour through the mountain and almost getting lost twice. When she got there, though, to her dismay, Peacemaker wasn't there. She started going to the prey center to find Clay.

"Where's Peacemaker?" She asked him, worriedly.

"He was moved to the rainforest for surgery," Clay answered, clearly faking being calm.

 _Surgery..._ she thought, not fully understanding the words. Then she understood.

" _Surgery?_ " She close to screamed.

"He needed it," Clay said, the smile no longer on his face.

 _I have to go to him._

Amethyst took off into the sky, hearing Clay calling to her to come back, but she ignored him. Tears streamed down her face as she thought of what might have happened to Peacemaker. Her wings still had stiches in them from the attack, which felt wierd, but she ignored those too. At least, until they came out.

She felt wind go through her left wing, and noticed she was slowing down. She looked at her wings and saw that the stiches had come out. Not fully comprehending what had happened, she kept trying to fly, even through the pain of the wounds opening. Then, she plummeted.

It was a full speed dive, if that's what you could call it. It was more of a fall, with her flapping her wings frantically. She saw the tree line approaching closer and closer and panicked more the closer it got. Then, she fell into that sea of green leaves and felt a searing pain in the back of her skull as her head knocked against a tree branch. She blacked out and fell to the forest floor, knocking against more branches as she fell.

 **End of Chapter 3**


	5. Chapter 4

Amethyst's eyes slowly opened and she panicked for a moment. She had expected to wake up in her cave at Jade Mountain, not here, in a strange forest. She looked around, but didn't recognize anything at all. She felt a throbbing pain in her wings and looked back to see scabbing scars. Her lavender-gray scales had a dark maroon crust of dried blood on them. Then, she remembered what had happened.

 _I shouldn't have run off like that without thinking first! Stupid me!_ She thought. And then it dawned upon her that she wasn't ever going to reach Peacemaker without flying. _Might as well go back to the Academy._

She looked around her, but all trees looked the same. _Where_ is _the Academy?_

She turned around, but could not see Jade Mountain over the trees. She was starting to panic.

 _What if I never make it back?_

She ran in a random direction, hoping it was the right one. Then, she had an idea.

She walked over to the tallest tree she could see, gripped the bark, and started to climb. When she was at the top, she saw it. Jade Mountain, and in the opposite direction. She sighed, she had been running all day. Then, the branch snapped. She fell to the forest floor, exhausted. Instead of getting up, she lay there and soon drifted off to sleep.

She had the same dream she always did. A gray dragon carried her, running away from dragons flying after him. It was very stormy, as always, and she was very scared. He got to the edge of the sea when he was tackled by a bluish dragon. They talked to each other, but she couldn't make out what they were saying. The next thing she knew, they were far away, and the last thing she saw was the bluish dragon slit the gray dragons throat. Then, she woke up.

She had half expected to be a little dragonet when she woke up, she always was in that dream. It felt like a faint memory that she could only remember half of. She turned to where she had seen Jade Mountain yesterday, but then she turned back to where she had been going. Something told her this was the right way. Something deep inside.

She began running in that direction. She ran until the sun was high in the sky. Then, she stopped to catch lunch and rest. She kept running after that. The trees were getting less thick and she could see Jade Mountain between them now. It was now to her right. When it was nightfall, she could hear the distant sound of waves. That night, she had the same dream, except there was no storm.

The next day, she reached the coast. She walked up to the shore and looked out across the ocean. She needed to go there, she just knew it, but something stopped her. A faint thought that said, _they'll kill you if you go home._

 _Home_. She thought, _that's where my home is._

But then she turned around and went towards the rainforest. Her wounds were still healing, so she had to run. She ran for two days, only stopping three times, thinking about Peacemaker the whole way. When she got there, a thought occurred.

 _How will I get to the RainWing village?_ Then, something hit her neck.

She woke up in the Healers Hut.

"Well that solves _that_ problem," she muttered.

She noticed a dark shape on another bed and felt her heart leap. She walked over to it and confirmed, yes, it was Peacemaker. Then ,she noticed his legs and was horrified. There were three. The fourth one was just a little stub.

She felt a tear fall down her face and wondered why she felt sorry for him. After all, he was the Darkstalker.

 _But does_ he _know that?_ She remembered, and understood. This was not the Darkstalker, this was Peacemaker. The IceWings didn't care though. They only knew him as the Darkstalker, not Peacemaker.

She went back over to her bed and lay down, noticing how her wings felt a little better. She looked at them and saw that a berry and leaf mixture had been put over her wounds. Soon, she drifted off to sleep, and for the first time, she had no dreams.

 **End of Chapter 4**

 **I hope u liked :3. I am starting on chapter 5.**


	6. Chapter 5

When she woke up, there was a blue RainWing studying her.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

"Oh! Sorry, I was just trying to diagnose your disease," She replied.

" _Disease?_ I don't have any _disease,_ " Amethyst said unhappily.

"But... your scales and horns-"

"Are _perfectly fine,_ " she finished. Then, she walked out to the edge of the hut and looked down. It was too far to jump down. She looked back at her wings and decided she would be fine. She then jumped off the edge and started gliding down. Halfway down, though, she ran into a tree branch and started falling. She flapped frantically until she regained her balance. She was very near to the ground and it was a rough landing.

Her instincts told her to go SouthWest, as before. The only difference this time was that she did what they told her to. After running for quite some time, she was finally at the waters edge. She looked out on the sea and knew. That was the way home. The only problem would be getting across. While she was pondering over this, she heard wingbeats. She looked in the direction that she came from and saw a black, three-legged shape with rainbow scales.

"Peacemaker?" She said.

"Yes, It's me," he responded as he landed.

"What are you doing out here?" She asked him.

"The real question is what are _you_ doing out here."

She looked away not feeling like she should tell him.

"You're not going to tell me?"

"I... l'm leaving," She said, looking up at him.

"What? Why?" He asked.

"Because it's time for me to go home," she looked out across the sea.

"You won't ever make it across the sea!" He exclaimed, "It's too far!"

"I will," she replied quietly. "I will..."

"I won't let you go out there and drown!" He shouted, "This is stupid."

Suddenly, rain started falling.

 _Strange. There weren't any clouds earlier._

"Wh-what caused that rain?" She asked Peacemaker. "There weren't any clouds earlier."

"I... don't know," he answered.

Amethyst willed the rain to stop, wondering if it would work. It did.

"Peacemaker... I think..." She started but then trailed off. This power had never been heard of, unless made by an animus-touched object.

"I think... I can control the weather," she finished.

"W-what?" He seemed worried, "Those are only legends! They don't actually exist!"

"Legends?" She inquired. "What legends?"

"StormWings," he answered hesitantly, "I always suspected you might have been one from the beginning, but I didn't actually think it was true. I just thought it was another of my silly old fantasies."

Before he could finish, though, the rain began harder than ever and a strong gust of wind swept Amethyst out to sea.

"Amethyst!" A distant voice cried. She couldn't see him anymore. Only rain. She was surprisingly good at flying in the storm, though. The wind seemed to be flying for her, all she needed to do was spread her wings. She wished she could have been told what a StormWing was, but instead she would find out when she got there.

 _There._ She thought. _Home..._


	7. Chapter 6

This was both the best and the worst thing that had ever happened to Amethyst. She would meet other dragons of her tribe, but she would probably never go back to Pyrrhia. She didn't even know if she was going in the right direction. Everything she passed looked the same to her. It didn't feel as though she was controlling herself either. The wind just took her where she was meant to be. Three days passed until she saw the shape of an island ahead of her. She knew instantly that this was her home. Another day passed before she reached the island and landed on the shore.

After she landed, her hunger hit her like a bullet. She hadn't eaten for five days. She flew around trying to find something to eat. Soon, she found a strange looking bird and ate it. After that, she noticed the landscape around her. Right now, she was in a forest, but there was a huge mountain looming over her in the center of the continent. When she flew up higher, though, she saw that it wasn't really a continent. It was just a really big island. She then felt a shock, and passed out.

When she woke up, she was in a cave with another dragon in it. She looked at the dragon and realized that it wasn't one of the 7 tribes. This dragon looked like her. It was one of her tribe.

"You're finally awake. I knew I should have used less voltage, I just wanted to make sure we would be able to transport you here. Anyway, how do you feel?" The dragon asked.

"I feel fine" Amethyst said.

"That's good. We don't want a dead ThunderClaw, now do we?" She said.

"What's a ThunderClaw?" Amethyst asked.

"You really don't know? It's the way you made it across the sea. ThunderClaws are StormWings that can control the weather." She replied.

"Oh... By the way, what's your name?"

"Stratus. My name doesn't matter though, the only thing that matters is that you should have been killed when you were a dragonet" She said.

"Why am I still alive now then?" Amethyst asked.

"You sure do love asking questions, don't you?" She said. After that, Amethyst shut up.

"I would kill you right now if I could, but the queen wants to see you for some reason. Anyways, I am your escort so follow me," Stratus said.

Amethyst got up and followed Stratus through the cave system. After a while, they came into a large room with a hole in the roof for light. There was a golden throne in the room and an electric blue StormWing with gray cloud patterns sitting on it. There were also five guards.

"Ah, so you've finally arrived!" The blue StormWing said. "I was getting bored waiting for you." She shot a dirty look at Stratus but then smiled again at Amethyst.

"Stratus, you may leave now." She said with an annoyed look on her face. Stratus walked out of the room as fast as she could.

"Now, let's get to the point. I am Queen Vortex of the StormWings, and you are very powerful. You haven't been here since you were a dragonet, but this is your tribe, and we need your help."

"But-" Amethyst started.

"Shhhhhh. I am explaining things. Now, before I can tell you your job, I must tell you our history so you will understand. Amp!" She said. One of the guards cam up to her and gave her a big book. Amethyst sighed. This was going to take a while.

"Now, the StormWing History..."


End file.
